


Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

by Emy64



Series: La psychologie de Bucky Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Married Couple, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Torture, Unwanted Amputation, loss of limb, mention of tatoo, sniper Bucky
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: Bucky n'imaginait pas se faire capturer en tuant sa dernière cible.Il n'imaginait pas survivre aux tortures de ses tortionnaires.Il n'imaginait pas devoir choisir entre l'amputation et la mort.Au final on pouvait penser qu'il ne pensait pas à grand-chose. Surtout, il ne réalisait pas combien il était ridicule de s'accrocher à ce membre mort sur le moment; la compensation l'aurait convaincu tout de suite sinon...





	Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

**Author's Note:**

> Merci BlueBox10 pour ton adorable commentaire. Je suis contente de pouvoir te fournir un peu de Stucky en français. J'avoue que parmi tous les couples que je suis, c'est mon préféré. En excluant celles déjà postées, j'ai 55 histoires commencées sur eux, et je m'oblige à me restreindre pour ne pas en commencer une nouvelle à jour passé.   
> J'aimerais te dire que je te fournirais régulièrement sur ce couple, mais il n'y a rien de plus éloigné de la réalité, considérant le travail que j'ai tout au long de l'année. Je peux simplement t'assurer qu'il y a du stock ;)

**Pov Bucky**

 

            Cette foutue cave puait la mort. Des cadavres étaient en décomposition là, la douleur encore marquée sur leur visage… C’était pour faire peur aux prisonniers, pour les amener à penser qu’ils pouvaient coopérer et éviter ça. Mais c’était faux, c’était notre destin à tous…

            Je soupirais. Même pendant les périodes de répit je me sentais torturé. J’avais fait des promesses, et à l’évidence je ne pourrais pas les tenir… Putain… La retraite me tendait les bras, mais il avait fallu que je rempile pour une mission, comme un crétin…

            Des cris interrompirent mes lamentations. Je n’arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui était dit, les forces me manquaient un peu et la fièvre me gagnait. Il y eut des échanges de tirs et soudain la porte de ma salle de torture s’ouvrit violemment. Je priais le ciel pour qu’un groupe rival ait eu le dessus, et qu’il ait l’obligeance d’abattre les prisonniers. Mais non, je reconnaissais ce visage…

_ Tu regrettes à ce point de m’avoir épousé pour vouloir précipiter le « jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare » ?me nargua mon compagnon en se précipitant sur moi. Tu sais que le divorce ça existe, rassure-moi ?

            Bordel, j’étais tellement content de le voir ! J’en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pensais ne plus jamais revoir ce visage que j’aimais tant… Il pouvait être rassuré, après une connerie pareille j’allais prendre ma retraite pour passer le reste de ma longue vie peinard avec lui.

Il avait beau faire l’idiot, je voyais ses mains qui tremblaient en défaisant mes liens. Je devais vraiment être en piteux état… Je m’en doutais un peu, après avoir été affamé, battu, torturé, et privé de la liberté de soulager mes besoins primitifs dignement…

_ Ah, ah toujours autant de répartie Stevie…

            J’affichais un air de bravade parfaitement artificiel, et je ne me voilais pas la face : Stevie le savait. Mais il me fallait bien ça pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer les conditions de détention, l’odeur du désespoir, de la pisse et de la mort… Moi-même je me douchais tous les jours dans ma propre sueur, et combien de fois je m’étais pissé dessus… Et pourtant Stevie avait l’air tellement heureux de me voir, plus encore que le jour de notre mariage… Bordel que je l’aimais…

            Je tombais un peu plus amoureux de lui quand il se pencha en défaisant mes liens et m’embrassa fermement. Il fallait vraiment qu’il soit dingue de moi pour faire ça alors que je n’avais pas vu une brosse à dents depuis… depuis combien de temps au juste ? J’avais perdu le compte des jours… 

_ Qu’est-ce qui t’est passé par la tête ?chuchota-t-il sévère.

            Et en ce moment tous les faux-semblants s’écroulaient. C’était juste moi face à mon mari, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Il me fallait la peau de ce sniper Steve ! Il protégeait l’Hydre ! J’ai vu ce type tuer un gamin avec une perceuse ! Une perceuse Steve !

_ Je sais Buck…, murmura tristement mon mari.

            Mon époux finissait tout juste de me défaire les poignets, qu’il massa tendrement pour apaiser les morsures furieuses que les liens avaient faites dans ma peau. Je fus frustré de ne rien sentir à gauche, puis je relativisais en regardant l’étendue des dégâts de ce côté.

_ D’ailleurs moi aussi il m’a pris pour un mur…

            Je devais être arrivé à un certain stade d’aliénation pour arriver à en plaisanter, mais après plusieurs séances de torture, durant lesquelles le salop avait décidé qu’il voulait accrocher un cadre à mon bras, ça me paraissait anodin. Une bouffée de chaleur me fit tanguer une seconde. C’est qu’il ne faisait pas froid dans ce désert, et l’eau n’était pas à volonté…

_ Buck ! Il faut que tu voies un médecin !s’horrifia Stevie.

            Je lui offris une moue désinvolte. Ça ne me paraissait pas si grave que ça à moi. Je n’arrivais pas à déterminer si la plaie puait, ce qui était logique quand je baignais dans mes excréments, mais à vue d’œil ça allait. Mon vertige m’amena tout droit dans les bras de Stevie, et je ne pouvais pas être plus reconnaissant…

_ Parce que je suis fou de toi ?répliquais-je blagueur. Ça ne se guérit pas ça bébé…

            Les traits tirés et la mine sombre de mon époux suffirent à me refroidir les idées. Nous étions toujours sur une base ennemie, et il fallait dégager vite fait. J’étais redevenu un homme déterminé, avec une mission : ramener Steve à la maison.

_ Je t’emprunte ça, posais-je fermement en récupérant son arme de poing.

            J’eus un moment d’arrêt en voyant l’arme que j’avais sélectionnée. Habituellement je préférais me poster en sniper, mais mon bras était hors-jeu… En parlant de ça, qu’est-ce que j’allais en faire au juste pendant notre fuite ? Parce qu’il était là, ballant et sans réponse, et il me gênait plus qu’autre chose…

_ Barnes, m’appela Stevie.

_ Rogers-Bar…, corrigeais-je.

            Je n’eus pas le temps de finir. Tout juste assez pour voir le poing qui m’arrivait dessus, certainement pas assez pour esquiver. Rideau !

[][][][]

            Ce fut l’odeur qui me tranquillisa en premier quand je repris connaissance. Le désinfectant. Pas vraiment le genre des terroristes. Puis le bruit. Pas le battement régulier à l’électrocardiogramme, mais le chantonnement discret de Stevie. J’étais en sécurité. Mon homme était venu me chercher. Je n’avais pas rêvé…

            J’avais déjà un sourire aux lèvres quand j’ouvris péniblement les yeux pour chercher son regard. Je n’eus pas à chercher longtemps : Stevie était assis sur une chaise, le plus près possible de mon lit. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges mais il était bel et bien là…

_ Buck…, me sourit-il timidement.

            Je lui rendis un sourire tendre et amoureux alors que le bip de l’électrocardiogramme s’accélérait doucement. Mon cœur dégueulait tellement d’amour en cet instant que ça débordait de partout. Je tendis gauchement ma main droite pour pouvoir tenir la sienne. Steve me rencontra à la moitié du chemin, doux et cajolant. Je devais être en train d’afficher le sourire le plus niais qui soit, mais je m’en foutait. C’était peut-être l’effet de la morphine, peut-être juste le calme qui émanait toujours de Stevie et qui m’apaisait. Après tout j’avais toutes les raisons d’être heureux. Mon mari était là, il m’avait tiré de ce bourbier… Bordel je l’aimais tellement…

            Mon époux se mit à rougir en comprenant que c’était lui qui affolait mon cœur. Au moins il n’y avait pas de preuve plus irréfutable de mon amour… Il me tendit ensuite un verre avec une paille, et si j’avais eu plus d’énergie j’aurais fait des gestes obscènes avec pour le voir encore rougir. Mais j’étais encore las, et j’avais soif. Je me contentais de le laisser me choyer sans rien faire.

_ Il faut qu’on parle…

            Oh putain, ça ça sentait pas bon ! Encore pire que l’odeur du désinfectant ! Cette phrase eut sur moi l’effet d’un électrochoc, j’étais parfaitement réveillé maintenant, et même un peu trop à en juger par les bips de l’électrocardiogramme.

_ J’veux pas divorcer !paniquais-je. A vrai dire j’ai bien réfléchi et le sniper de l’Hydre était ma dernière cible ! J’suis prêt à rentrer bébé ! J’t’en supplie, pas le divorce Stevie !

            Et je m’en foutais de ne pas avoir abattu l’Hydre ! Je préférais largement être égoïste et sauver mon mariage ! A côté de Steve l’électrocardiogramme me trahissait en bipant frénétiquement, détecteur de mensonges de fortune s’il en fallait un…

_ Non, non ! Je ne pensais pas à ça !m’assura mon époux en attrapant ma main droite.

            Je déglutissais péniblement, essayant de calmer mon cœur après cette frayeur. Mon Stevie me donna le temps nécessaire, s’asseyant sur le bord de mon lit et déposant des baisers sur ma main. Quand je fus prêt, je tirais sa main pour qu’il la repose sur ma poitrine, contre mon cœur. Mon mari me fit un petit sourire et se pencha sur moi pour m’embrasser chastement. Nos regards ne se quittaient plus. Steve avait l’air fatigué, mais soulagé. J’avais juste envie de l’attirer à moi et de l’installer dans mes bras pour qu’il puisse dormir sereinement, mais je n’oubliais pas qu’il avait quelque chose à me dire.

_ J’ai parlé au médecin. Il va falloir t’amputer.

_ Ok.

_ Juste « ok » ?s’étonna Steve.

            Calmement, je haussais les épaules. Je m’en doutais de toute façon. Quand un membre ne répond plus c’est pas bon signe. Steve avait l’air de se méfier de ma réaction, comme si je ne prenais pas la pleine mesure de la chose. Je voulus détendre l’atmosphère par une plaisanterie, le voir sourire à nouveau…

_ Un membre ou mon mariage ? Je choisis le membre.

            Stevie fronça les sourcils, inquiets. C’était un échec, monumental avec cela…

_ Tu n’as pas à faire un choix entre ton bras et notre mariage.

            Je voulus lui faire mon sourire de sale gosse en hochant les épaules mais ce qu’il venait de dire me frappa brusquement.

_ Attends ! Mon bras !?m’affolais-je.

_ Ton bras gauche.

            Oh putain, c’était de pire en pire ! Pourtant ça n’aurait pas dû m’étonner. Après tout, c’était là que l’autre dégénéré avait percé ses trous, là que je n’avais plus de sensations, là que l’infection avait commencé…

_ Alors non ! J’le garde ! Il est à moi !

_ Bucky, si on n’opère pas vite l’infection va se propager et c’est juste à côté du cœur ! Tu vas mourir !

            La panique montait trop vite, j’avais l’impression d’étouffer, je voulais sortir de ma peau, m’enfuir.

_ J’peux pas perdre mon bras gauche ! J’en ai trop besoin !sanglotais-je.

            Une infirmière débarqua dans ma chambre, certainement alarmée par les bips affolés de la machine qui suivait mon cœur. Elle avait une seringue à la main, et ça non plus ça ne m’aidait pas ! J’avais vu trop de monde avec des trucs pointus autour de moi pour toute une vie !

_ Il s’agite trop, il faut le calmer, c’est mauvais pour lui.

            Je manquais de tomber de mon lit d’hôpital mais Steve parvint à me retenir. Pétrifié, je restais blotti contre son épaule, comme si c’était le seul endroit encore sécurisé en ce monde. Mon mari réussit à convaincre l’infirmière de lui laisser dix minutes pour me calmer. Elle accepta mais pas sans menacer de revenir avec l’anesthésiant s’il échouait…

Steve avait promis qu’il réussirait à me calmer, et son assurance me renvoya à mon dernier souvenir avant mon réveil. Mon mari m’avait distrait pour m’assommer et ainsi me transporter inconscient, vu l’état pathétique dans lequel j’étais. C’était bien la première fois qu’il me frappait au visage hors entrainement, et même si je n’aimais pas savoir qu’il m’avait secouru comme une princesse, je trouvais l’idée qu’il puisse me porter à la force de ses bras assez excitante. Ma bouffée de chaleur retomba aussitôt, alors que je songeais que _lui_ avait ses _deux_ bras. Si la situation venait à s’inverser, je ne serais même plus capable de le secourir… Même une vraie étreinte devenait impossible…

            Le calme revint dans la chambre alors que je pleurais en silence, plaqué contre le torse de mon mari. Steve caressait lentement mon dos de sa main droite pendant que l’autre me tenait fermement contre lui. La machine infernale avait cessé de hurler, donc mon cœur devait s’être apaisé pendant que mon âme continuait à se torturer…

_ Ecoute, c’est ton choix et je m’y rangerai, me promit l’amour de ma vie. C’est sûr que ça ne m’enchante pas de devenir veuf bientôt, mais je serai avec toi jusqu’au bout.

_ J’veux pas mourir…, couinais-je. J’veux vieillir avec toi…

            Je voulais être le meilleur oncle du monde, peut-être avoir des enfants avec Stevie, les élever avec tout l’amour du monde, renouveler une poignée de fois mes vœux avec mon compagnon, le voir grisonner, prendre ma retraite pour profiter encore plus de lui… Et finalement mourir après une vie bien remplie et reposer en terre auprès de lui…

            Je m’écartais un tout petit peu de mon mari, pour passer ma main droite, la seule rescapée, dans ses cheveux. Les imaginer devenir blanc ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais vraiment y assister. Les yeux de mon mari débordaient de larmes, ce qui ne m’aida pas à sécher les miennes.

_ C’est parce que tu te sentirais inutile sans ton bras gauche ? Parce que tu ne pourrais plus être un sniper ?me questionna-t-il.

            Secouant la tête, j’avais bien envie de lever les yeux au ciel devant le ridicule de cet instant mais il n’était pas l’heure de se montrer sarcastique quand mon aimé était en peine.

_ Non, m’en fiche de tout ça. Pour moi l’armée c’est fini. J’vais rentrer au pays, à la maison.

            Steve m’embrassa, trop brièvement à mon goût puisque je chassais ses lèvres des miennes. Elle était là ma maison… Mais Steve n’allait pas se laisser distraire. Son baiser avait le goût du désespoir, de l’angoisse…

_ Tu refuses d’être amputé parce que tu ne veux pas vivre avec un bras en moins ?

_ Qu’ils me coupent le bras droit s’ils veulent, j’m’en fiche !m’exaspérais-je.

_ Buck, c’est ta main dominante !s’offusqua Steve.

_ Oui mais je ne porte pas mon alliance à droite !

            Et juste comme ça c’était sorti. Steve me regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de larmes, tout étonné de ma révélation.

_ Buck…

_ J’peux pas m’en séparer Steve…, le coupais-je brisé. C’est la preuve que je t’appartiens et que tu m’appartiens…

            Ça devait lui paraitre ridicule, mais c’était important pour moi. Je portais cette alliance depuis trois ans, elle ne me quittait jamais. Quand nous étions en mission je la gardais –tout comme lui- enfilée dans la plaque d’identification de Steve. Comme chaque collier comportait un jeu de deux plaques, nous avions fait l’échange avant même de nous fiancer, même si ce n’était pas ultra réglementaire. Pendant nos permissions, mon alliance ne quittait jamais mon annulaire. De nouvelles larmes débordèrent de mes yeux alors que je réalisais que je l’avais perdue, elle aussi. On pourrait toujours la remplacer, mais c’était avec elle que j’avais échangé mes vœux avec Stevie…

_ Il y a d’autres moyens de le montrer. Des moyens plus définitifs.

            Je savais qu’il voulait me réconforter. Il essuyait mes joues avec tendresse, mais même lui ne pouvait pas empêcher mon cœur de se briser.

_ Comme ?

J’avais bêtement en tête l’exemple de Roméo et Juliette, réunis dans la mort. Et ça ne m’intéressait pas. Du moins pas tout de suite…

_ Je pensais à un tatouage, à un endroit qu’on ne peut pas t’amputer, me sourit mon mari. « Propriété de Steve Rogers-Barnes » ? Un truc comme ça ?

            Mon cœur fut tout à coup bien plus léger. Je rougissais, réalisant que je m’étais conduit bêtement. Vouloir conserver mon bras gauche infecté au péril de ma vie pour pouvoir porter mon alliance était ridicule. J’allais mettre ça sur le dos des produits qu’on m’avait injectés à l’hôpital si Steve osait un jour évoquer cet épisode gênant, mais je doutais qu’il puisse un jour se moquer de moi à ce propos.

_ Un sur chaque membre alors, exigeais-je.

            Le visage de Steve rayonnait d’un sourire éblouissant alors qu’il réalisait qu’il ne deviendrait pas veuf prochainement. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres tout en riant, euphorique, et je ne pus que l’imiter. Il était inutile de préciser que je voulais qu’il soit lui aussi tatoué sur chaque membre. Il devait s’en douter. Je lui laisserai la liberté de décider des motifs précis, pour un peu de variété. Nos matricules, nos noms, nos dates clefs… Il trouverait comment varier.

_ Deal, haleta Steve contre mes lèvres.

            Il avait un sourire niais, mais je n’étais guère mieux.

_ Je t’aime Steve.

_ Pas autant que je t’aime Buck.

_ Impossible, le contredis-je.

            Mon mari m’embrassa à nouveau, ce qui fit rappliquer l’infirmière quelques minutes plus tard parce que la machine nous avait dénoncés alors que nous nous enflammions. La pauvre femme avait viré au rouge en voyant notre état d’excitation, mais elle passa un savon pour nos pratiques « interdites aussi tôt dans la convalescence » et fut heureuse de joindre ensuite le médecin pour lui communiquer mon accord pour l’amputation, le plus tôt possible. Après tout je perdais un bras mais je gardais Steve, alors je restais gagnant.


End file.
